The present invention relates generally to systems for automatically coating the human body or selected parts thereof with predetermined fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated self-tanning system.
The application of various fluids to all or selected parts of the human body has been known literally for centuries. However, despite the long-standing and widespread practice of coating the human body with various fluids, there has never been a successful way of automatically coating the human body. Therefore, prior to the present invention, it has been necessary to apply fluids to the body manually.
Manual application of fluids to the human body results in numerous disadvantages. First, it is almost impossible to uniformly coat the human body with fluids using manual application techniques. This is true even in the case of fluids that are provided in aerosol or spray form because such fluids must be rubbed in after application. Second, the application of fluids to certain parts of the human body, for example, the back, require the availability of an assistant in order that proper manual application can be attempted.
The foregoing difficulties are particularly apparent in the case of artificial tanning processes. Artificial tanning has been known for more than 40 years, with artificial tanning products appearing on the U.S. market as early as 1959. The two key types of tanning processes are by colorants and bronzers.
Tanning by colorants is based on the color reaction which occurs between components of the skin and the colorant. The most commonly used chemical for artificial tanning is dihydroxyacetone (DHA). It is widely used in commercial artificial tanning products, and is recognized as safe and effective by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA). DHA reacts solely with the stratum corneum. It interacts with amines, peptides and free amino acids to generate a Maillard reaction. The resulting products are cyclic and linear polymers that have a yellow or brown color.
Two common bronzers are juglone and lawsone. Both are naphthoquinones. When applied to skin, lawsone produces an orange hue and juglone produces a greenish-brown tan. They are sometimes used in combination with DHA to modify the color or hue of the tan or to intensify the color.
Numerous forms of artificial tanning products are now on the market. They include:
lotions,
creams,
gels,
oils,
sprays.
These products are mixtures of a chemically-active skin colorant or a bronzer with combinations of the following:
moisturizers,
preservatives,
anti-microbials,
thickeners,
solvents,
emulsifiers,
fragrances,
surfactants,
stabilizers,
sunscreens,
pH adjusters,
anti-caking agents,
ingredients to alter the color reaction.
Users of these products often experience significant problems associated with the current methods for applying artificial tanning formations to skin. These problems include the following.
If not properly dried, the formulation will streak or form blotches with time. The net result is a very nonuniform tan, with light or dark streaks or blotches.
Certain parts of the body will stain more intensely when the formulation is spread manually. This differential staining is due to enhanced absorption of certain skin tissue and the tendency of certain tissue to retain more formulation. The result is that as the formulation is being spread manually, certain tissue absorb or trap more formulation (e.g., the wrinkles in the elbows and knees and the dense tissue in the palms).
Most products designed for manual application require components such as thickeners and polymers, which often inhibit the efficacy of DHA.
Current formulations typically take about 20 minutes to dry to the touch, and about 1 hour before not transferring from skin to textiles.
Application of artificial tanning products is additionally complicated by the tendency of these formulations to stain materials containing amine molecules, including certain fabrics, certain types of carpet, and certain wall coverings and paint.
In spite of all of these problems, artificial tanning is becoming increasingly popular. It is apparent that a need exists for a superior application system which solves the foregoing problems.
There is also a need for a superior applications system for many other applications, including but not limited to:
self-tanning formulations,
sunscreens,
suntan lotions,
tanning accelerators,
sunburn treatments,
insect repellants,
skin toners,
skin bleaches,
skin lighteners,
anti-microbial compositions,
moisturizers,
exfoliants,
nutriments or vitamins,
massage aides,
muscle relaxants,
skin treatment agents,
burn treatment agents,
decontamination agents,
cosmetics,
wrinkle treatments or removers.
There are specific and significant problems with the manual coating of each of these products. The artificial tanning application provides a good illustration of the types of problems normally encountered when manually coating these products. Artificial tanning is also one of the most demanding applications in that uniformity of the coating is critical to assure uniform tanning.
The present invention comprises a system for automatically coating the human body, including a method of and apparatus for uniformly and rapidly coating all or selected parts of the human body. The system includes apparatus which atomizes (also referred to as aerosolization, nebulization, mist generation, fog generation or spray generation) a chemical composition and deposits it uniformly over all or selected parts of the human body. It is not necessary for the individual receiving the treatment nor anyone else to manually apply any of the formulation. Also, a containment system is provided which restrains and collects residue from the application process. The system can optionally recycle the materials used.
There are several major advantages resulting from the use of the invention:
Uniform application minimizes or eliminates streaking,
No assistant is required for applying the composition,
The entire skin surface receives the same exposure to the composition, so the uniformity of the coating is greatly enhanced over manual application,
The optimal formulation for atomization is very simple, and does not require the addition of components which may inhibit the efficacy of the applied material,
The application time can be as quick as a few seconds, and complete drying can occur in just a few minutes,
The containment system drastically reduces the unwanted environmental impact,
Multiple applications can be used to better control the amount of material applied per unit area, and additional substances can be applied in separate applications.
The invention may be practiced utilizing a unitary construction including both a coating chamber and apparatus for coating a person situated within the coating chamber. A door provides ingress to and egress from the coating chamber which is provided with vertically disposed arrays of spray discharging nozzles situated at spaced apart points around the periphery of the chamber. A blower circulates air through the coating chamber to effect drying following the coating procedure and to aid in containment of excess spray. An air compressor supplies liquid for coating and compressed air for spraying the coating liquid to the nozzles situated within the coating chamber.
U.S. patent documents
Foreign patent documents
WO 94/12146 6/1994 PCT Int""l Appl.
Other publications
Akins, F. J. and Marlowe, E., xe2x80x9cNon-Carcinogenicity of Dihydroxyacetone by Skin Painting,xe2x80x9d Journal of Environmental Pathology and Toxicology, 5: No. 5, pp. 349-351 (1984).
Federal Register, xe2x80x9cColor Additive Dihydroxyacetonexe2x80x9d 38: No. 148, p. 21615, Aug. 2, 1973.
Futterer, E., xe2x80x9cTheory and Practice of Artificial Tanning: Literature and Patent Survey,xe2x80x9d Cosmetics and Perfumes, 88: No. 8, pp. 31-33 (1973).
Johnson, J. A. and Fusaro, R. M., xe2x80x9cPersistence of Skin Color and Fluorescence after Treatment with Dihydroxyacetone,xe2x80x9d Dermatology 188: pp. 247 (1994).
Kurz, T., xe2x80x9cFormulating Effective Self-Tanners with DHA,xe2x80x9d Cosmetics and Toiletries, 109: No. 11, starting p. 55 (1994).
Levy, S. B., xe2x80x9cDihydroxyacetone-Containing Sunless or Self-tanning Lotions,xe2x80x9d Journal of the American Academy of Dermatology, 27: No. 6, pp. 989-993 (1992).
xe2x80x9cSpray Application Processes,xe2x80x9d BINKS training brochure TD49-2R-4, August, 1995, BINKS Manufacturing Company, Franklin, Ill.